Naruto's New Catch Phrase
by Krimson Rogue
Summary: After a lot of thought, Naruto decided that his catch phrase 'Believe it' really was stupid. So he calls everyone in Konoha to an assembly to hear his new catch phrase. Oneshot.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or much else for that matter.

This is my first Naruto fanfic. I'm just messing around more than trying seriously, but please, let me know how I did.

Based off of something I saw on 'X-Play'.

Everyone on Konoha was gathered at the central meeting hall. Apparently, Naruto was going to start using a new catch phrase. His old one, 'Believe it', was seen as idiotic and asinine, to say the least, by most of his peers. All of the Genin, Chunnin, and Jounin were chattering about what it could be as well as the civilians who attended. Even several members of ANBU were allowed to take the evening off just to hear the new catch phrase. Tsunade herself had taken a break from her duties as Hokage to see what it was and had taken a seat in the center of the meeting hall. Every seat in the meeting hall was filled. Some people even had to stand or sit in the aisles. Naruto hadn't arrived at the podium on stage yet and everyone sat in anticipation.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were seated in the third row in a group. Akamaru was laying down on Kiba's head wagging his tail excitedly.

"I'm telling you, it's still gonna be something stupid." Kiba said with his arms crossed. Although Naruto was his friend, Kiba wasn't expecting much considering how stupid Naruto's last catch phrase was.

"Hmm." Shino said. He wasn't prone to taking sides in matters like this. He found it trivial, but not so trivial that he didn't want to show up to see what the fuss was about.

Hinata pressed her index fingers together thinking about Naruto in her own little world. _Maybe he doesn't have a new catch phrase. Maybe he just wanted to say that he really likes me in front of all these people._ Hinata giggled to herself.

A little ways back in the fifth row sat Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Chouji was busy eating a bag of chips. "Why did he have to tell everyone in a crowded place like this?" Shikamaru asked. "It's so troublesome."

Chouji went on eating his chips.

Ino sat with her hands clasped behind her head. "You know how he is." Ino said, answering Shikamaru's question. "He always has to show off like this."

Chouji finished his bag of chips and pulled out a new one.

Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee were sitting with each other in second row with Lee in the aisle seat. Neji was using his Byakagun to find where Naruto was. He was supposed to be on stage already. He gave a low growl , not enjoying having to wait for so long.

Tenten was talking with Rock Lee. "What do you think his new catch phrase will be?" she asked.

"Something noble and worthwhile!" came the response. Lee raised his fist to his chest and struck a manly pose. "I bet our friend Naruto has come up with one of the greatest catch phrases ever!"

"Oh. Okay." Tenten said, taken back by Lee's enthusiasm.

Sakura sat in the first row in the center. Naruto had reserved the seat for her in advance. She sat with her hands on her knees patiently awaiting whatever it was Naruto had to say. _Whatever this is about_, she thought to herself with a sigh, _it had better not be too idiotic or I'll punch him into next week._

Almost all the Jounin were sitting with each other. Gai and Kakashi were sitting side by side. Kakashi was calmly sitting while reading one of his books but Gai was working out with a small pair of 100 pound hand weights. "Kakashi," Gai said. "I've been thinking."

"Yes?" Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"What if his new catch phrase isn't so new. What if he just changed it to something a little different, like, 'I'm completely certain of it'."

"Gai, I've traveled with Naruto enough to know that he wouldn't say something like that as a catch phrase. He's much more likely to say 'I'm 100 percent sure of it'."

"That sounds like a bet!" Gai said excitedly as he jumped to his feet, pointing his finger in Kakashi's face. "If he goes with 'I'm completely certain of it' I win and you must give me the honor and respect I deserve as the victor!"

"What if you lose?" Kakashi asked.

"If I lose I will stand on my head for three full days while balancing cups of water on my feet."

"Very well." Kakashi said rolling his eyes. _How does he come up with these punishments for himself?_ he thought.

Even Sasuke had taken a break from training with Orochimaru to see what was going on. He leaned against the wall in the shadows of the very back of the room so as not to be seen. _When is this loser going to get on with it?_ he wondered.

Finally, the moment everyone had been waiting for. Naruto stepped out on stage to a cheering crowd, glad that he was finally changing his stupid catch phrase. The crowd continued to cheer until he reached the podium and raised his hands, asking for silence.

"As you all know," he began, "My catch phrase has always been 'Believe it!'" The crowd gave a series of boo's and hisses. He held his hands up asking for silence again. "But that's all going to change now." he continued. "No longer will anyone have to put up with me saying 'Believe it' every five minutes. My new catch phrase…"

Everyone leaned forward in their chairs.

"…will be…"

Everyone leaned out a little more.

"…it burns when I pee!"

Everyone stood stunned. They looked on at Naruto, their eyes having lost their pupils. Naruto continued to grin like an idiot on stage. After a few moments of stunned silence, the audience burst out in thunderous applause. Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs, clapping and hollering for the new and improved catch phrase. Naruto took a few bows as several people started cheering his name. "Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…" Even Sasuke was impressed and gave a small grin.

Yes, 'It burns when I pee' was defiantly a much better catch phrase than 'Believe it'.

So how'd I do?

Does anyone think that if we sent this to the people writing the English version of the script, they'd change the catch phrase or something? Let me know what you think.

-Krimson Rogue


End file.
